In general, the tire (mainly vehicle-use tire) T is constituted of a plurality of rubber members and a plurality of reinforcing members, wherein the reinforcing members are mainly formed of cords. As a typical example, as shown in FIG. 10, the tire T is formed by combining the rubber members such as an inner liner 2, a tread 3, side walls 4, rim strips or chafers 5 with a carcass layer 6 and a belt layer 7 constituting a reinforcing member including cords, a bead body 8 consisting of bead cores 8a and bead fillers 8b. FIG. 9 shows one example of respective constitutional members of the tire in an exploded manner.
The belt layer 7 is formed of a belt member in which a large number of reinforcing cords mainly made of metal is embedded in a rubber material in parallel to each other. The cords are arranged in an inclination direction at a predetermined angle with respect to the circumferential direction of the tire. Usually, the belt layer 7 is formed of a plural layers of belts 7a, 7b having different widths which are stacked with the respective inclination directions arranged opposite to each other. In general, the belt 7a which constitutes a lower layer (a first layer) has a width larger than a width of the belt 7b which constitutes an upper layer (a second layer). Although not shown in FIG. 10, a reinforcing layer 9 formed by a spirally-wound ribbon containing synthetic resin cords therein is formed on the belt layer 7.
For the purpose of protecting side edge portions of both belts 7a, 7b and for preventing the occurrence of a defect such as separation, so-called belt edge tapes 1 made of a rubber member which play a role of cushion rubber are interposed between both side end portions of the belts 7a, 7b. Further, when necessary, at a position inwardly from both side end portions of the belts 7a, 7b, an inter-belt pad (omitted from the drawing) which constitutes a buffer member for shearing strain generated between belts is interposed between both belts 7a, 7b. 
Conventionally, in a step different from a tire building step, the belt is manufactured and the belt edge tapes 1 are adhered to the manufactured belt. Recently, there has been proposed adhesion building in which a belt is manufactured at a position where the belt faces a building drum in an opposed manner in the adhesion step during tire building and the manufactured belt is supplied to the building drum to the building drum while the belt is being manufactured. Along with such adhesion building, the belt edge tapes 1 and the inter-belt pad are also adhered in a step after the belt 7a which constitutes the lower layer is adhered. The belt edge tapes 1 also functions as the inter-belt pad.
In adhering the belt edge tape 1, mainly, an unvulcanized rubber member is extruded in a tape shape having a predetermined width and a predetermined thickness by an extruder along with the rotation of the building drum, and extruded belt edge tape 1 is adhered to a side edge portion of the belt 7a by pressing the belt edge tape 1 using the press roller.
Here, in view of the configuration of a belt member, particularly in view of the configuration of the side edge portion where the inclined bonding ends and ends of the reinforcing cords in the inclination direction are present in manufacture, depending on the rotational direction of the building drum, the press rollers rub against the belt and hence, the press roller is caught by the bonding ends or the ends of the reinforcing cords whereby the belt edge tape made of the rubber material may be broken. Accordingly, there may be a case where the belt edge tape cannot be pressed smoothly.
That is, the belt member is manufactured as follows. A strip-shaped material having a predetermined width and containing reinforcing cords extending in the longitudinal direction is cut obliquely at a predetermined angle (usually approximately 20°) corresponding to a cord angle of the belt layer with a length corresponding to the belt width, and fine-strip-shaped belt member pieces acquired by cutting have sides thereof bonded to each other such that cut ends are aligned to form both side edges of the belt member thus producing belt members having a length amounting to one circumference of a tire or elongated belt member (see patent document 1 and patent document 2, for example).
Due to such a constitution, on the side edge portion of the belt member, as illustrated in FIG. 8, cut ends of the reinforcing cords C arranged in the inclination direction are exposed and, at the same time, inclined bonding ends of a large number of fine-strip-shaped belt member pieces b are also present. Further, an acute-angled distal end b1 is present due to the inclination of the fine-strip-shaped belt member piece b. Depending on a bonding state, the above-mentioned distal end b1 may be slightly warped or formed in a projecting manner.
Accordingly, in adhering the belt edge tape to the side edge portion of the belt, when the adhesion is performed by rotating the building drum always in the same direction, on either one side edge portion, the press roller adheres the belt edge tape by pushing the inclined ends of the reinforcing cords and the acute-angled distal ends of the inclined belt member pieces in the direction that the press roller rubs against such ends of the reinforcing cords and the distal ends. Eventually, the ends of the reinforcing cords or the distal ends are caught by the press roller and hence, the press roller cannot perform smooth pressing whereby the belt edge tape is broken or a pressing force becomes insufficient.    Patent document 1: JP-A-11-99564    Patent document 2: JP-A-2000-280373